


One-Sentence Drabble Collection - KakaNaru

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Humour, M/M, Music, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#8: One-Sentence Drabble Collection. —"You are not allowed to die," Naruto growled, deep and fierce and furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Sentence Drabble Collection - KakaNaru

Prompts: Allow and Fierce

"You are not allowed to die," Naruto growled, deep and fierce and furious. "You are _absolutely_ _ **not**_ _allowed to die,_ you hear me?"

* * *

Prompt: Fierce

Anyone who dared to object to their relationship was subjected to Naruto's very _very_ fierce death glares. _(It worked surprisingly well.)  
(Or perhaps it was the Rasenshuriken behind his back that won the argument.)_

* * *

Prompt: Stone

He fell asleep leaning against the smooth coldness of the Memorial Stone, and woke up with the imprint of a name on his face.  
 _(It was the name he would never have a chance to call again.)_

ha-ta-ke-ka-ka-shi

* * *

Prompt: Day

Naruto bewailed his unproductive day long and loud and mournful, until Kakashi finally arrived back home from his mission and jumped on him off the windowsill.

* * *

Prompt: Bed

Naruto landed on Kakashi's bed (which squeaked indignantly) with a happy bounce, pulling him along, and afterwards sleepily abducted his shuriken-patterned blanket for the rest of the night.

* * *

Prompt: Fact

It was a well-known and widely recognized fact that Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto did _not_ like to be interrupted.

* * *

Prompt: Interrupted

He blinked, frantic worry turning into surprise when the bandaged hand of a semi-conscious Kakashi tiredly tugged him towards the hospital bed – it was the first time he found himself successfully interrupted mid-rant.

* * *

Prompt: Room

One of those awesome things about being in a relationship with one's music teacher, Naruto decided, was Kakashi's music studio which was _completely_ soundproof.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote about "Stone": A personal favourite. T_T
> 
> Sidenote about "Day": He had an unproductive day because he was waiting for Kakashi to come home. And Kakashi was late. Written during my unproductive weekend XD...
> 
> Sidenote about "Bed": 'Cause blanket-kidnapper!Naruto is just adorable. XD  
> and coughpullinghimalongcough... -BRICKED.-
> 
> Sidenote about "Room": That was what inspired a humongous music AU, which I'm still working on. It's... a monster pet AU. X_X  
> Fics in that AU include _Cluster Chord_ , _Duet: Tango Por Una Cabeza_ , and _Concert, Coffee and Flowers._
> 
>  
> 
> Next:
> 
> #9: Apartment, Amusement. —The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow, mildly curious. "What're you laughing at?"


End file.
